1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shaving equipment and, more particularly, to a novel and highly-effective disposable head adapted for one-time use as an attachment to an electric shaver for cutting hair of a patient close to the skin in preparation for surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In preparing a patient for surgery, it is standard practice to shave the skin of the patient in the vicinity of the region where the incision is to be made. This is usually done "wet", using a safety razor. Because of the need for shaving cream, hot water, a towel, etc., the shaving operation is inconvenient, messy, and time-consuming.
A "dry" shave in preparation for surgery is theoretically possible but as conventionally practiced suffers from even greater drawbacks and therefore is not normally attempted. An accepted principal drawback of a dry shave results from what has been considered to be an incompatibility between the need to hold costs to a minimum and the need to avoid transmitting contagious diseases, bacteria, etc., from one patient to another. The latter need dictates the use of disposable equipment or of sterilization procedures such as autoclaving. Sterilization procedures add to cost and are time-consuming and if not carefully practiced may fail to prevent the spread of contagious diseases, etc. Disposable equipment has heretofore been regarded as uneconomical in the case of heads for electric shavers, which are conventionally very expensive compared to disposable safety razors.